Everybody has their kinks
by Mawiiish
Summary: This is the story of how Blaine Anderson discovered that his boyfriend might have a few of his own kinks they should explore. Birthday present for a friend. Not much more than two boys, a bed and lots of kissing , my friends.


**A/N: My (belated) birthday present to my own personal guardian angel. (I love calling her that, ehehe) I wanted to share it with you guys, since I just spent 4 hours writing smut, which I haven't really done in a while. So yea, here ya go!**

Blaine never really thought Kurt had any kinks.

Kinks might really be a bit too strong a word for the thing Kurt had anyways.

Blaine knew he had some kinks. Like playing the dominant/submissive game. When he was the dominant one he felt trusted, and when he was the submissive one he felt loved. He played both sides in that kink, even though he loved it the most when Kurt took control.

Blaine might also have a kink with Kurt's, um, backside. In association with his own tongue. But what could he say? He wasn't embarrassed (not in front of Kurt at least), because the taste of Kurt was simply so strong and masculine…

So yea, Blaine knew about kinks. He had a whole list of things he'd like to try. But he'd never thought Kurt had any. He didn't seem like the type who had kinks. And he had never mentioned any to Blaine, even when Blaine had shared his own.

Kurt liked to be… um, caressed. A bit roughly. With Blaine's teeth.

Okay, so Kurt liked to be bitten. Not till-it-bleeds bitten, more like I-know-you-can-hurt-me-but-you-won't-really-do-it bitten. Like when Blaine let his lips trail over the pale expand of Kurt's neck and he'd lick a long line up and gently suck the skin into his mouth.

That's how Blaine had discovered Kurt's little… thing.

They'd been making out on Blaine's bed (he always mentally thanked his parents for having plans), and the two of them had quickly discovered the fun little thing called hickeys. They had this game where they would each give the other a hickey - wherever they wanted, mind you - and the one that stayed the longest would, well. Be rewarded might not be the right word, since it was a pleasure for both of them.

Blaine had found a particular sensitive spot on Kurt's neck and he had been eager to mark it red…

"Blaine," Kurt whimpered softly. Blaine just hummed in reply as he exchanged between licking and sucking on that now slightly red spot on Kurt's neck. His hands were placed on Kurt's hips and he squeezed possessively. That was another thing he'd recently told Kurt about; because as much as he loved being dominated, he really enjoyed it when Kurt let him take over. Kurt was normally so composed and sure of himself and Blaine loved that he had the power to turn him into a complete mess.

He might have squeezed a bit too hard, because Kurt gasped and jerked a little in his hold; making his neck bump into Blaine's mouth more than before and Blaine's teeth scraped over the sensitive skin.

As he was about to apologize, the noises his boyfriend was making made Blaine's mouth snap shut.

"Oh God," Kurt moaned. Blaine raised his head to see Kurt with his head thrown back and his eyes shut tightly. He bit his lip uncertainly but still lowered his head once more and slowly pulled the skin into his mouth once more; using my teeth instead of lips this time. He was gentle, he was slow; he didn't want to hurt Kurt - but when he heard Kurt's choked off moans, he grew more confident.

He trailed his tongue against the now almost purple spot and then kissed down Kurt's neck to where it met his shoulder. He thanked all the Gods he knew the names of that Kurt was wearing a wide necked shirt today.

His hands slowly crept their way in under Kurt's shirt and under him to hold onto his back. His back, which arched several inches from the bed as soon as Blaine started nipping gently at his shoulder.

"Oh Blaine, you- I- That's so-" Kurt babbled incoherently. His words spurred Blaine on and he crashed their lips together again; taking advantage of Kurt's slightly open mouth by slipping his tongue between the kiss swollen lips. He let his hands trail even further up Kurt's back and grabbed his shoulders before throwing one leg over both of the brunette's; holding him down with his entire body weight.

"I love you," Blaine whispered as he pulled back for a quick breathing break. But that's all it was. Quick. Before the look in Kurt's lust blown eyes made him dive in for another kiss. He'd never get tired of kissing Kurt. His mouth always tasted fresh because of all that mint gum he was chewing, and sometimes it had a slight hint of coffee when they kissed after going to the Lima Bean.

Right now though he tasted of pure _Kurt_. There was nothing like kissing for hours; it made all the other tastes disappear and leave nothing but his natural taste back for Blaine to lick and suck and _bite_ at.

"Blaine," Kurt whined as he turned his head forcefully to the side; separating their lips for a moment. "Blaine, please."

"Please what?" He was kind of surprised with himself. 'Please what?' Really? It wasn't like this was a porn movie and Blaine knew how much Kurt hated saying things like these out loud. But he couldn't stop himself when he'd spoken. He wanted to know what Kurt wanted him to do. He _needed_ to know. Blaine was starting to curse himself mentally when Kurt answered.

"Oh God, please touch me, _please_," he whimpered and fisted his hands in Blaine's polo so he could pull him closer. Blaine momentarily thought about exploring this making-Kurt-talk-thing, but he suddenly became aware of the very hard length digging into his hip. And his own equally hard erection trapped inside his jeans. How come they were still wearing clothes?

Blaine sat up on his knees and Kurt made a whining sound that made him blush from embarrassment. Blaine just smiled down at him as he removed his shirt. Kurt quickly got the hint and Blaine scooted further down the bed to give him room to take his shirt off. When they were both shirtless, Blaine unbuttoned his jeans to give himself some sort of relief, but he was lying over Kurt again quickly.

Their lips met in another passionate kiss and Blaine took his time to trace every corner and curve of Kurt's mouth with his tongue before sucking said muscle into his own mouth and have it 'return the favor'.

Blaine looked down to see Kurt's hands fisted in the sheets and decided now was as good a time as ever to see if Kurt's thing (not kink!) was as… wide as it seemed. He gently prided the hands off and reached up to place them above Kurt's head. The brunette's eyes followed his every move.

"Blaine," he whispered and bit his lip. This was kind of exposing and… embarrassing.

"Shh," Blaine cooed and placed a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's mouth. "Let me try this okay? Do you trust me?"

"Don't you go all Aladdin on me," Kurt mumbled, but nodded slowly. He trusted Blaine, of course he did.

"There's never a time to not quote Disney, baby," Blaine chuckled. "Don't move your arms," he then ordered softly. Kurt just nodded and fisted his hands in the sheets above his head.

"If you move, I'll stop," Blaine whispered against Kurt's skin as he slowly ran his hand down the pale stomach. He pressed several kisses to Kurt's shoulder and then down his chest until he reached a hard nipple. While his hand undid Kurt's pants, his tongue ran over the sensitive bud slowly. Kurt's breath stuttered and he sucked his lower lip into his mouth; a sigh Blaine had long since learned meant that he was trying to keep his moans to a minimum.

Blaine smirked and then sucked the nipple into his mouth; scraping his teeth over it teasingly and Kurt's back arched while he moaned long and loud.

"O-oh God, do that again, please," he whispered almost inaudibly, but Blaine had heard him.

"You have a thing for my teeth," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's cheek as he placed feather light kisses there; hands still an inch away from their proper destination.

"I do not!" Kurt said, but his voice broke on the last word.

"Oh? You don't?" Blaine's smile grew into a big smirk and took Kurt's lower lip between his teeth; tugging gently. Kurt's eyes rolled back into his head and Blaine released the abused flesh. "What's this then?" He mumbled and began biting down his throat. Not deep or painful bites, just little pieces of skin between those sinful teeth.

Kurt whimpered and buried a hand in Blaine's hair. Blaine shot up with an evil glint in his eyes.

"What did I tell you about your hands?" He asked as seriously as he could. He removed his hands from the waistband of Kurt's underwear and started sitting up. Kurt's eyes grew.

"No! No wait, I'm- I didn't-" He was about to reach out and grab Blaine but then quickly reached up and held on to the headboard. "Sorry," he mumbled. Blaine sent him a warm smile and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, you know that?" He asked softly.

"I love you too," Kurt answered and those blue eyes were so filled with warmth that Blaine couldn't stop himself from groaning in the back of his throat and lock their lips together again. Seriously, why did people ever stop kissing? There was absolutely no reason to.

Or maybe there was, he thought as his fingers once against reached the waistband of Kurt's pants. He never really meant for their make out session to be getting this far, but he wasn't complaining one bit. He looked into Kurt's eyes and smiled.

"Can you ask me nicely again?" He teased and he knew he'd probably be embarrassed about this later on, but for now he just enjoyed the red color flooding to Kurt's cheeks.

"Please touch me," he mumbled, clearly flustered and maybe he'd hit Blaine in the back of his head for this later, but for now he just enjoyed being taken care of. It wasn't so bad having someone do things for you at times - and when Blaine Anderson was hovering over you with his hands in your pants, you just followed his orders, simple as that.

"Good," Blaine was about half a second before adding 'boy' to that, but he didn't think Kurt would appreciate it all that much to be called a good boy when he had his boyfriend's hands on his dick. Maybe he'd try it some other time.

Blaine pulled Kurt's light blue underwear down and moaned at the sight of Kurt's long shaft, already leaking pre cum. How could he describe Kurt as anything but…

"Beautiful," he muttered to himself and then wrapped his fingers around Kurt's cock with a practiced ease. This wasn't the first time they'd touched each other after all. Kurt's hips bucket up of their own accord and Blaine chuckle hoarsely. He bend his head down and took up his hickey-making on Kurt's neck as he started stroking up and down slowly.

"B-Blaine," Kurt gasped. "I really, really, really wanna put my ha-_hands_" His voice broke when Blaine twisted his wrist. "In your hair."

"You're welcome to," Blaine chuckled. He really didn't care about the restraining anymore, not when he had Kurt in his hand and his own hips were thrusting into his hip. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief and put both hands in Blaine's hair; tugging to get their mouths to meet again. Kurt bent his right leg and then threw it over Blaine; expertly flipping them over. He smirked down at Blaine's stunned expression.

It faded fast when Kurt began rocking their hips together though. Both boys groaned. They were still trapped in too many layers, but neither of them seemed to care; they'd been going for far too long to stop to shred the rest of their clothes. Blaine had the instinct to reach down and push his own underwear and pants a bit down so their skin touched.

Kurt moaned and then bit his lip hard. Sure sign he was close, another thing Blaine had learned quickly when they'd finally started letting their hands wander.

"Just a bit more, baby," he breathed into his ear and then bit the lope gently. Kurt's hips stuttered in their rhythm, but Blaine had started moving under him, so it didn't matter much.

"G-god. I'm so close, Blaine," Kurt whimpered and clutched to the boy beneath him.

"Me too," Blaine moaned and spread his legs a bit to get more friction between them. As Kurt was tipping over the edge he threw his head back and Blaine couldn't stop himself from biting down on the pale skin as he came too.

Breathing heavily and slumping together in a sticky but yet comfortable cuddle the two boys chuckled sweetly at each other.

It would seem like both of them had quite a biting kink.


End file.
